


When Sam ran away

by verboseDescription



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verboseDescription/pseuds/verboseDescription
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ran away to Stanford. Dean blames himself. And so does someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sam ran away

When Sam Winchester ran away, it was one of the happiest moments of his life. He could go anywhere, and his father wouldn’t care (not that his father ever paid him much attention when he _hadn’t_ run away, but now Sam was _free_. And he wanted to go to school. He didn’t think of his brother, Dean, who was supposed to be watching him. Why would he?

When Sam Winchester ran away, it was one of the scariest moments in his brother’s life. Dean looked everywhere for his brother, but couldn’t find anything. He yelled, “Sammy?” in parks and very quietly in libraries but didn’t get anything but weird looks.  
He had to find his brother. He had to.  
But he didn’t.  
And then his father came home.

When Sam Winchester ran away, John Winchester was furious. And he blamed Dean because he wouldn’t blame himself. After all, he was being such a good father, and leaving his older son in charge while he hunted monsters. And of course, if something had gone wrong that made it Dean’s fault and not his. So Dean should get in trouble and not him.  
“Why weren’t you watching him?” John demanded.  
“I was! I swear I was, Dad!” Dean insisted.  
But, of course, John didn’t listen. He was angry. And when you’re angry, you don’t pay that much attention to a boy who’s so scared he’s trying not to cry because.  
"How could you be so _stupid?_ "

When Sam Winchester finally came home, months had passed. Years, actually. A lot can happen in a year. Bruises are healed and forgotten about and then gotten again. They can be hidden and covered and eventually healed. Tears that were never really shed dry in far less.  
And Sam Winchester would never find out because  
He ran away.  
And it was Dean’s fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Dean and Sam went to heaven and Sam called running away a "happy memory?"  
> Dean looked so afraid.
> 
> This turned out worse then I expected, sorry


End file.
